Modern computing devices such as notebook computers utilize a variety and combination of input devices allowing users to interface with and to provide instructions to these computing devices. Combination of keyboard and mouse are often de facto methods typically used with personal computers.
Portable computing devices such as “clamshell” type notebooks and laptops often are equipped with more options for interfacing with the computer. Referring to FIG. 1, many portable computers come with built in keyboards 15, touch pads 18 and pointing sticks 17 (sometimes referred to as eraser head pointers). Touch pads 18 are well like and are often considered indispensable in portable computers.
One other form of the portable computer is commonly known as the Tablet PC. Referring to FIG. 3, Tablet PCs combine a data input capability into a display panel 23 of Tablet PC allowing the entire display panel to be used as a digitizer. The display panel 23 is typically used together with a stylus 23 or digitizer pen which allows users to intuitively use the stylus 23 as an input device. The entire display panel 23 being used as a digitizer provides better input capability than when compared to a touch pad 18 which is much smaller in area. The Tablet PC allows user using the stylus to have highly increased convenience and allows intuitive interaction and input to the Tablet PC.